A Glass Slipper at Midnight
by CEBeal
Summary: This is retelling of the original Cinderella with a twist here and a dab of magic there. If you thought your dreams were hard to achieve, Adela's were impossible. Remember, your dreams are never farther away then you imagine them to be.


Most stories old and new begin with the same short phrase and so shall this one:

Once upon a time, in a small kingdom, there lived a young man who, above all else, desired to make a name for himself out in the world. He became a fine merchant and as he grew older become the owner of many rare and beauteous objects. The young man traveled far and wide, becoming familiar with the most unfamiliar lands and acquiring the oddest brick n' brack he could find.

As he become a more mature man he realized, rather against his will, that though he was very wealthy and had everything his wealth could afford him he was missing something crucial to his happiness. Speaking realistically, he most likely had no idea what that certain something was but he was positive he would spot it immediatly after he saw it.

And he did. After moving back to his little village where he had grown up and buying the largest parcel of land he could and building the most beautiful home he found the one thing he had been missing. The gentle and warm look in the eyes of a beautiful girl arrested him and made his heart beat faster than it ever had. He could not tear himself away from the glowing, luminous green eyes that were hers and he felt lost when she was not near him. Many thought he had gone mad for the change in him was instantaneous and rather alarming. Pulling himself from his trade books and world maps he devoted himself to the young women and had soon forged a place in her heart for himself.

They married one summer's eve in the meadow which was a part of the land he had bought and they spoke their vows in front of a few select friends and the village priest. Holding hands they walked back down the hill after the ceremony to the house they now called their own and lived in joy and happiness as most young lovers do.

Two years later their joy was magnified many times over for a little bundle was delivered one cold stormy night with green eyes like her mothers and black hair like her fathers. She was a healthy little girl and they doted on their only child with great affection. Her mother taught her kindness and gentleness and love for all creatures great and small. Her father taught her many facts from places most had only heard of and she became well versed in the subject of geography. Her father did have to travel for his work and she missed him greatly during the months he was gone but her mother comforted her saying that you could never know the great happiness you had with one person if he or she was not taken away from you for a time.

How true those words were and how tragically they were reenacted. One day after her father had come home the little girl whom they had named Adela noticed a very strange man enter and leave the house looking very grave. She wandered up to her father who was looking out the doorway after the man and asked him who it was. Her father looked at her and Adela thought she had never seen a sadder look in his eyes and she saw then and it frightened her.

Instead of answering her question her father posed one of his own, " Adela darling, would you like to have a picnic this afternoon with mother and myself?"

Adela immediately forgot her curiosity with the identity of the strange man and excited said, "Oh yes Father, please! Can I go ask cook to pack a basket and everything?"

"Yes dear," her father replied smiling patting her curls that so resembled his own. "you may. And tell John that we will be needing his assistance with the blankets and chaise for your mother."

If Adela thought it was slightly strange they were bringing her mother's chaise out into the garden for the picnic she was quickly diverted with the prospect of having such a delight as the picnic. She hurried off to tell the cook about their plans and John, the dear man who was their coachman and handyman that they required his assistance.

Her father turned back and walked up the stairs to his wife's room where she was reclining on a coach situated by the window. She was watching her lovely daughter telling the cook, who was hanging laundry at the time, in as animated language as she could about the coming treat. She looked pale and worn but her smile was as brilliant and loving as it had always been and she looked at her daughter with the pride only a mother would understand.

"You told her about the picnic then didn't you?" she asked her husband without looking up.

He knelt beside her and gently laid his head in her lap. "Yes dear heart, she was so very happy about the idea."

His wife smiled and looked down at her husband and began stroking his curly black mane now streaked here and there with strands of grey. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet caress and she again spoke.

"We are going to have to tell her something Roger. We can't let what will happen come as an enormous shock to her."

Roger merely nodded and was silent.

"Do you think she will be alright?" his wife asked after a quiet pause.

At this he raise his head and looked into his wife's emerald eyes which were gleaming with tears.

"Oh my darling, I am sure she will be alright. I can only hope that she will be. But I don't know how I will live without you."

Gently she shifted and looked at him bringing her hands and cupping his face she brought him close to her and rested her forehead against his.

" I know dearest heart, but what can we do? You will be a wonderful father to our girl and I will never be farther from you than what you imagine."

"But I won't be able to see you..." he replied heartbroken. "I won't be able to feel your in my arms, to hold you and think how lucky I am to be near you."

"Roger, you will always have me in your heart. My love won't diminish just because I am gone and you will be able to hear me, just not at clearly as you can now."

He nodded and they spent the next few hours wrapped in each others arms and speaking of nothing and everything at the same time.


End file.
